Rift
by Catalyst56
Summary: My name is Rift. No, that's not my real name. Who gave it to me? Why me, of course, because I don't even know my real name. I have ice, fire, and wind powers, and I'm hoping that I can find someone with similar powers. Maybe somewhere in Arendelle, I can find that someone. Set during Frozen, but after Elsa's song. First Frozen fanfic, so please review!
1. Prologue - Accidental Arrival

_**AN: I've decided to do a fanfic for Frozen next. Keep in mind that just like my first fanfic Six Plus One, this also takes place in the movie. However, this will only start after Elsa's Let It Go sequence.**_

_**As usual, the main character here is an OC.**_

_**I hope this starts off nicely. Review to let me know what you think.**_

* * *

><p>Summary: My name is Rift. No, that isn't my real name. Who gave it to me? Why me, of course, because I don't even know my real name. I have ice, fire, and wind powers, and I'm hoping that I can find someone with similar powers. Maybe somewhere in Arendelle, I can find that someone.<p>

* * *

><p>Prologue – An Ice Palace<p>

_Pain._

That was what I felt when I woke up. To my surprise, in front of me are piles of snow that's, surprisingly, not on my face. I realized that I'd been in here for quite a while. I got out a few minutes later.

When I then stood up, I saw the _Aurora Borealis_, or the Southern Lights. One other thing I saw: A beautiful castle, made of… ice? I looked at it closely… yup, it's definitely made of ice. As I walked towards it, in the midst of it, I saw someone walking around the snow and he turned around to face me.

Or better yet, it turned around to face me.

'_A snowman?'_ I thought. The snowman just turned back and walked away. _'Huh. Never mind that now. I better get going. As much as I want to follow it, I want to see this castle first.'_

I started walking again, and I got to the castle doors. However, the doors were locked.

I smirked. _'Nothing's ever locked.'_ I thought, conjuring up a solid wind shard key from compressed air that is able to take the form of any key. The downside though, it takes some energy to make this, and that I'm limited to only making this kind of key to three times a week. Right then; I opened the doors of the castle, and what I saw was amazing.

Despite that it's made of ice, whoever made this is a really good interior designer. Scratch that, I was downright fascinated by this castle.

Just then, I heard some footsteps. I froze at the sound. I tried to slowly turn back and walk away, but it was too late, as the person asked me, "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Again, I froze, at her voice. I decided to just give up, and turned around. There, I saw the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen. I just stood there, looking at her.

She asked again, "Who are you?" I snapped back to reality when she asked that.

'_I think I'll play with her.' _I devilishly thought, and chuckled a bit.

"Who are you?" I asked back.

"No, I asked first."

"No, I asked first."

"Why do you keep imitating me?"

"Why do you keep imitating me?" I used my worst imitation of her voice.

"I do not sound like that!"

"Of course you don't. Clearly that's my best imitation." I then laughed lightly.

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

Clearly she's getting rather annoyed at my antics. I laughed internally, and thought, _'Well now, it's going rather well.'_

"If you keep doing this, I might not be able to control it."

"Go ahead, do your worst!" I then laughed.

She then had a look of anger on her face as she shot something towards me, hitting my head. That kinda hurt a bit, but, continuing my plan, I exaggerated my pain a little. I fell to the ground, pretending that I had been hurt badly. As I looked at her, she seemed shocked at my action. She rushed over to my fake-hurt body, and cradled me.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." She said in tears.

_Whoa._ I didn't want her to feel like that, so I decided to stop joking around and said, "Hey, hey. I'm fine. I'm not hurt or anything. I'm fine… really." The tears stopped, and she asked me, "Are you sure?" I nodded. She felt relieved.

We both stood up, and I told her, "I think I went too far with this. I'm sorry." I said, and I meant it.

She smiles at me. "I forgive you." I smiled.

"Rift." I said.

"What?"

"My name is Rift."

She smiles again.

"My name is Elsa."

I smiled too. Another person with powers similar to mine.

We then walked upstairs to the balcony.

"Where did Rift come from?" Elsa asked me.

"To be honest, I don't know. That was the first thing that I remembered from my identity."

"Are you saying that, you can't remember anything?"

I nodded. "Somewhat, but one thing I do remember is this."

I then walked up on the blockade on the balcony, and walked on to the air, falling.

I heard Elsa scream, "Rift! NO!" I chuckled at that.

'_Oh when she sees me up high, she'll probably bop me upside on the head.' _I thought.

'_Wind wings!'_

A pair of wings then appeared on my back, and then I soared high in the air.

I saw Elsa look at me with widened eyes. I smiled.

I then landed, and asked, "Well, what about that?"

Elsa only bopped my head. "Ouch! Dang it, that hurt!" I said, rubbing my head.

"Do you have any idea how much you scared me again?! You must be really trying to give me a heart attack." Elsa said.

_'Yup, just like I thought. She did bop me on the head.' _I thought.

"Hey, I try to impress. So what did you think?" I said, bowing in amusement. She only chuckled at that.

"Well, despite that moment of shock you gave me, you were pretty good, actually."

I smiled. "Thanks. So, what I was trying to show you, is that I also have powers. Some that are similar to you."

She widened her eyes. "What powers?" She asked.

"Fire," I conjured up a small flame. "Ice," I then created three ice cubes. "And wind." I made a small wind dagger.

"Also, the stuff that I make are solid, and when I wield fire objects, they aren't hot to the touch, and it will burn anyone else other than people I trust." I explained further.

"Wow. So, you aren't angry about what I did earlier?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "Why would I be? I finally found someone with powers like me."

She only smiled. "I guess you being here gave both of us a blessing."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, how was it? Please do review. Also, did anyone see a movie quote reference there?<strong>_


	2. Rift and Elsa

_**AN: I'm back, everyone. School has started once again, but luckily enough, I got to finish this.**_

_**Review everyone!**_

_**Disclaimer: Frozen isn't mine. So I don't get to have Olaf with me. That's sad.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Rift and Elsa<p>

So, after my little demonstration, we walked again, this time stopping on the stairs, sitting there which, surprisingly, didn't feel cold at all.

I wondered why was Elsa doing here, so I asked, "So, what are you doing here, alone in an ice palace on a mountain?" Elsa looked down. I then added, "I'm not intruding or anything, but I'm just askin'. Kinda curious here, but I'm okay that you don't have or need to answer my question."

Elsa then suddenly looked at me and said, "No… no… it's okay. I needed this anyway." I smiled.

"Okay. I understand. I'll listen." I said to her.

Elsa then took a deep breath, and said, "Okay. Here goes…"

* * *

><p>(About thirty minutes later)<p>

From what she told me, I can summarize what happened in her life:

She was born with the power to produce ice, frost, and snow at will.

When she was eight years old, one time, she and her sister Anna played in the ballroom using Elsa's powers, but when Anna was too fast for Elsa to keep up with her, she accidentally hit Anna's head with an ice bolt, thus the ice then starts to fester and spread to her body.

Immediately, they (including Elsa and Anna's mom and dad) took the unconscious Anna to the trolls, who are close friends of Elsa's family, and were successfully able to remove the ice in her head. However, the price was high: Anna would not be able to remember Elsa's powers. All those times they used Elsa's powers, Anna will only remember them as if they were playing outside.

To keep Elsa's powers from hurting anyone, she and her parents decided to shut herself out from anyone, including Anna. That means to keep herself locked in her room. Her parents do check up on her once in a while.

However, tragedy struck both Elsa and Anna. When Elsa was 18, and Anna 15, their parents went to another land, Corona, she said, but they perished on the way during a storm. From the way she said it, sobbing, cracking voice, she was extremely devastated. She didn't attend the funeral, and frankly, I wasn't surprised that she didn't attend.

Well, I think that she should've told Anna about her powers when Anna was old enough, because, if she did this simply to protect her, then she doesn't know that she's hurting Anna as well. How do I know this? It's simply because I observe, and I know the feelings and emotions of how people feel about a situation. But of course I'm not gonna tell her that. It would make her feel sadder.

Anyways, three years later, something happened between Elsa and Anna, and in the process, Elsa accidentally unleashed her powers, throwing out ice spikes towards to Anna and other people. So afraid of hurting others, especially Anna, Elsa ran off.

"And you know the rest." Elsa finished off. I nodded.

However, I wasn't that naïve or clueless, because I know Elsa deliberately hid out an important detail about her past. She is 21 today, and I know that's usually the coming of age. Hey, I may have not remembered anything yet, but I'm an observant person. It's one of my best qualities, not to be, you know.

So, I decided to ask. "Elsa, you deliberately hid something from your story, didn't you?" Elsa looked at me, and frantically shook her head, and said, "No! No, no, why do you think I'm hiding something?!" I chuckled. "Elsa, you're already showing one of the signs: frantic denial, and with the way you said it, you're kinda guilty of something." I said.

Elsa sighed. "I guess there's no point in hiding it, isn't it?" I smiled sadly.

"Where do you live?" I asked her.

"Arendelle." She said.

I nodded and said, "You are Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and your sister Princess Anna of Arendelle. Before you became queen, your parents were the King and Queen of Arendelle." Elsa then turned away from me, and said nothing.

I continued, "I understand why you deliberately hid that fact, Elsa. I mean, you think that I'm not who I claim to be, an amnesiac who stumbles on to this beautiful ice palace and meeting a beautiful queen like you. You may think that I'm a spy, but no, I'm not. I'm simply a 21 year old guy, who is similar to you, and has powers you similarly have. Only that I'm an amnesiac." Elsa looked back at me, but she still said nothing. She looked sad. But I couldn't help but feel captivated by her. I looked down at the floor.

I sighed. "Elsa." I said. Elsa then spoke, "Yes?"

I looked at her, and said, "You'll be okay. I'm surprised Anna did that, having accepted a marriage proposal by someone she just met. But I think that she accepted it too hastily. I would guess that Anna was so desperate for love, regardless if it was familial or romantic."

Elsa looked down, and said, "I guess." I then put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. Don't beat yourself up for something that really isn't your fault." I said.

Elsa looked back at me, and smiled. "I guess so. But, I still can't help but feel guilty for all of this."

"You'll be fine. Okay?"

"Okay. I trust you."

I smiled as well. "Don't trust me yet, though. There is still a lot for me to do to gain that trust."

Just then, I hear footsteps through the snow. "I hear something."

"What is it?"

I then frown and turn serious. "Footsteps, and it seems that they're heading towards the palace."

Elsa panics. "Oh, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do?!"

I then put my hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Hey. Hey. Hey! Listen. We'll find a way, and see what they are trying to do here. And if you have to, use your powers.

That seemed to calm her down.

She took a deep breath, and said, "Thank you, Rift."

I smiled at her. I held the handle of my katana firmly.

_Come what may, I'm ready for anything._

* * *

><p>Extra – Lars and Anna<p>

An 18-year old boy walks up a snowy mountain reaching the top in minutes. He looks at the freezing land ahead. On his left is the North Mountain.

'_So this is Arendelle. What happened? Arendelle isn't supposed to be like this.' _He thought, and walked on ahead. But before he could, however, he looked up to his left.

'_The North Mountain, with an ice castle? I think I should… No. I have to head to Arendelle first.'_

As he walks on through the blizzard, he couldn't help but think, _'If something like this happened to Arendelle, then I wonder how Elsa and Anna are doing.'_

Thirty minutes of endless cold, which he only shrugged it off lightly, he then arrived at Arendelle. _'Like Elsa, probably, this cold doesn't bother me at all.'_

Entering the gates, he found that much of the people were shivering due to the extreme severity of the cold blizzard. He noticed that there were a few people, people who were wearing royal garb, were giving out clothes, firewood, and leading the people to the castle.

"Don't worry everyone, there is food, warmth, and shelter at the castle." He overheard someone say, to which one of the villagers said, "Oh thank you Prince Hans. We might not have survived the cold without you." Then the villager went to the castle.

Then, another one, royal garb and all, approached Hans, shivering and said, "Prince Hans, we are only wasting Arendelle's resources! We must find the queen!"

'_As if they're wasting resources here. Wait… the queen? Elsa?'_

The boy then approached the two, asking, "Hey, mind me for asking, but, where is Queen Elsa?"

"It is none of your business, boy. Now leave." He said to him. The boy grew annoyed with him already.

'_Not even into one minute of meeting him and I'm annoyed with him already.'_

"Oh it is surely part of my business, alright, mister. Just, who are you anyway?" He said.

"I am the Duke of Weselton, boy!"

The boy then had a knowing look on his face. "Hmm… old age, short stature, gray hair, and wears a suit with different badges?" The duke nodded, and said, "Ah, now here's one that—" He then got promptly cut off by him and said, "Nope, sorry, never heard of ya."

The duke was then fuming, but the boy paid no mind as he turned to the other guy, and asked, "And who are you, young prince?"

Hans respectfully bowed, and said, "I'm Prince Hans of the Southern Isles; 13th in line to the throne."

"Hm… I see."

"Who are you then?" Hans asked him.

"I'm Lars. Where is Princess Anna?"

Hans sadly shook his head as he said, "I'm sorry Lars, but—" He was then interrupted by another voice. "Okay Hans, I should be ready, and… Lars?" She then rushed up to hug him.

"Hey there big sis." Lars said.

Anna then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about the coronation, so I decided to go. Guess I'm a bit late, am I?"

Before Anna could say anything, Hans cut in. "You know him?"

"We're not really siblings, but we treat each other like siblings. Sometimes, I feel that he's the only connection to my sister, because he communicates with her better." She explained.

"I see."

"Lars, sorry to make this quick, but I've got to go." Anna said.

"No." Lars said.

"What?" Anna asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not. I wanted to see Elsa as well, you know. It's been three years since we last saw each other, right?"

"I… I guess you're right. Let's get going then."

Anna then got on the horse, but Lars stopped her.

"What? What is it?"

"I'd prefer not taking a ride on horseback. You go on. I'll be running."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Alright then. Don't get far behind now!"

Anna then left.

"Good luck on your journey now." Hans said.

Lars only turned back towards him, and said, "Don't try to make me convince you that you're a good guy here, Hans. I sense something wrong with you." Lars then left.

When Lars was out of sight, Hans narrowed his eyes. _'This isn't good. This might disrupt my plans.'_

Secretly, inside Hans' mind, someone screamed, _'NO! HELP ME! THAT ISN'T ME!'_

Back with Lars, he caught up to Anna, but then, he heard the same voice screaming for help inside his mind. _'What the…?!'_

"So, who is Hans?" Lars asked Anna.

"Oh, he's the guy that I'm going to marry, just as soon as Elsa gives the blessing."

"Um… what? Why didn't Elsa give your blessing?"

"Because she said that 'I shouldn't marry a man I just met'."

Lars stopped walking.

"Um, Lars, what is it?"

"Are you serious? You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope, I'm not. I'm serious."

Lars groaned. "Well that explains why Elsa didn't give the blessing. She's right. You shouldn't just do that."

"But it's true love!"

"No, it isn't. Look, can we just get going to somewhere?"

"Alright—AAAHHH!"

"ANNA!"

(At Oaken's - About 15 minutes later)

They arrived at Oaken's Winter Shop and Sauna (AN: I forgot what it really is named. If it was really that, then wow what a nice guess.), after Anna had crashed somewhere into the snow, and the horse she had immediately left her.

"You, my friend, just had the worst snow day, ever." Lars said, laughing.

Anna was shivering, but also laughed. "Maybe I just did."

"So, learned any lesson today?"

"Yeah: Sometimes, you should never trust horses."

They both laughed again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Now, I'm not sure as whether or not to pair Anna with my new OC, or maybe with Kristoff, or heck even with Hans. What do you guys think? Let me know.<strong>_

_**Catalyst56, out!**_


End file.
